Revenge
by Dr4ke
Summary: Transformation OneShot Hiccup shot down the Night Fury but his heart is soft. The Night Fury's is not so Hiccup ends up in a dragon body. Hiccup messed up again, big time.


**Author's Note: This is a transformation one-shot. There ****wont****be more chapters after this one. If you'd like me to write a full-fledged transformation fiction just tell me, I got some ideas for that but am not sure whether people would be interested in it.**

**Back to this story, it is heavily inspired by the early chapters of Rift-Raft's 'I Hear Him Scream' (/s/6435562/1/I-Hear-Him-Scream) and this story's Toothless will be ****heavily**** ooc. You only like a kind Toothless? Then this story is not meant for you.**

**This story is rated M as it will be very gory and filled with hurt and loss. Thoughts will be written in **_**italics.**_

**The story starts in the cove where Toothless and Hiccup meet for the first time.**

**Revenge**

Hiccup was wandering through the forest of Berk in search of the downed dragon. He had been up all day and looking for that Night Fury. The whole village had laughed at him but he was about to prove them wrong. "Normal people lose an ax or something, oh no, not me, I manage to lose a whole dragon!" Saying this he punched a low-hanging branch which came back to slap him in the face. The force was strong enough to throw him off his feet. As he stood up again he saw a trail of destruction in the forest leading to a cove.

He perched on the edge and peered down to take in the environment of the cove. There, in the middle of it, beside a small pond, lay the unconscious Night Fury, his limbs entangled in the bola's strings, unable to move. Hiccup slid down the side of the cove not caring about being able to get out of there again.

As the teen approached the beast it opened its eyes directly staring into Hiccup's. Berk's heir was too shocked to see the dragon awake to notice the pure hatred that leaked out of the dragon's eyes. This emotion was soon replaced by a look of fear. When the redhead was completely aware of the situation again there was no trace of the loathing the dragon felt towards Hiccup left.

The human just pitied the defenseless creature and abandoned his plan of killing the dragon. Instead, he bent down to cut the ropes to free the Night Fury. As soon as the dragon could wriggle it freed himself of his bonds, jumped up and pinned Hiccup to the nearest boulder.

_'You are so predictable you tiny excuse of a Viking.'_ the dragon thought. It had been so easy to deceive his captor. _'Being predictable results in death. But in your case your only action of unpredictability will be your doom. You should never have shot me down!'__  
_  
The Night Fury leaned in closer to the human and a toothy grin appeared on its face. Upon opening his eyes Hiccup directly stared into the dragon's face that was a grimace of the purest hatred the teen had ever seen. If looks could kill Hiccup would have died a thousand horrible deaths. What was to come was way worse.

After roaring for a full minute at him the dragon turned around and walked a good distance away only to sit down again. Hiccup was not shocked by seeing the eyes still showing total hatred but by the dragon opening its jaw to show a plasma blast being readied. It came so fast at him, he had no chance to dodge.

In anticipation of the expected pain he had closed his eyes but he had not thought it possible to be that bad. His whole skin hurt like it was burned, pulled off of his flesh and cut everywhere at the same time. Opening his eyes he saw that his skin was replaced by black scales much like the Night Fury's. Hiccup screamed both in agony and shock, tears ran down his cheek.

_'This is only the beginning you weakling.'_ thought the Night Fury. No one ever had seen, touched or even downed him and he was not going to leave this act unpunished. Although seeing the Viking in so much pain was really satisfying he could not help but smirk at the thought of the human's reaction when everything would be over. The human would surely break on the inside, of that much the dragon was sure.

The next thing to change was Hiccup's core. Bones broke and mended themselves, hollowed out and expanded as his whole torso grew bigger and bulkier all the while sending new waves of pain. Especially his spine was ablaze with pain. As soon as the pain somewhat subdued and the teen thought everything would be over his back literally exploded splattering blood everywhere. A pair of huge wings unfolded itself. Freshly grown flesh covered the hole where the appendages just left the body.

As soon as his back was complete again his limbs began to shorten but grew thicker. The sound of breaking bones could be heard again as they restructured themselves. While his existing limbs changed his coccyx grew bigger to the point it punctured the skin and extended to a Night Fury's tail growing the subwings and tailfins.

_'Close to being finished.'_ the dragon thought. At that moment an earsplitting crack could be heard as the former human's skull crushed and repaired itself. Now it was flatter, earflaps growing on its back. Sharp, pointed teeth replaced the old ones.

The transformation being finished and no new sensations and feelings flooding his body Hiccup passed out. The watching Night Fury just snorted and settled to sleep in one of the trees of the forest surrounding the cove.

* * *

The sun set once, rose again and set another time before the dragon-turned human awoke. Hiccup padded over to the pond and took a look at his appearance. He looked like a total mess. Dried blood and bone splinters covered his body with some additional patches of torn clothes in between. Under that layer was undeniably the shape of a Night Fury. Smaller and thinner than the original one but a Night Fury nevertheless, the nemesis of all Vikings. He had to get some help. How long had he been knocked out? His father had to be worried about his whereabouts, he had to return home.

Without thinking he spread out his wings, ran some distance to gather speed, flapped his wings twice and flew out of the cove to neatly land in the forest. _'He has great instincts, flying without being taught.'_ the other Night Fury could not help but admire. He silently followed his smaller kin to see what he was doing. When they reached the forest's border the dragon stopped shocked. _'Scratch that, he has no survival instincts at all. Is he really going to run into the village in that form? That could be quite entertaining.'__  
_  
Hiccup was going to run into the village. He ran up the main street up to his house not caring about the people stopping and sending shocked stares at him. After reaching the door he lifted a paw and knocked. Stoick opened the door seeing no one. Looking down he saw a medium-sized black dragon of a species he had never seen before.

Under shock Stoick asked, "Have you knocked on the door." The dragon nodded and growled in response. The chief just than realized he was talking to a dragon, a dragon that had entered the village during the day and was covered in blood, bone splinters and torn clothes. On further examination Stoick recognized his son's fur vest. Mistaking his father's exclamation of "Hiccup!" the dragon scurried closer. The enraged man went back inside to grab his ax and slay this overconfident beast. It just then dawned on Hiccup that no human could understand him anymore. He quickly scratched DAD into the floor in front of the door and stepped backed. Looking around he saw several armed Vikings approaching the chief's house. Snarling at them made them stop, just what Hiccup wanted.

Stoick returned now being armed and saw that the beast was surrounded by several of his man. It whimpered and nodded at the ground the chief was standing on. Looking down he saw runes scratched into the stone resembling the word 'dad'. "You want to mock me?!" Stoick bellowed. He charged at the dragon which did not move at all. It just managed a startled jump. Hiccup was too shocked by his father attacking him to react in proper time. The blade met scales, cut through flesh and bones and left the body again. The former teen's right front paw fell to the ground, cleanly cut off. Blood began covering the ground. Roaring in pain Hiccup jumped again and flew off to the forest blood still coming out of his wound.

* * *

Back in the cove Hiccup instantly jumped into the pool after landing not paying any attention to his surrounding environment. He had to clean his wound and might as well get rid of all the blood and dirt. After he stumbled out of the water he stood on the shore for several minutes deciding on what to do next. Lifting the stump he swallowed, closed his eyes and breathed a concentrated stream of purple fire onto his skin to close the wound. It seriously hurt but it had to be done, he might catch an infection otherwise.

The Night Fury decided he had hidden long enough and startled Hiccup by speaking to him, "You really survived that stupid excursion of yours?"

"You! All that is your fault! I decide to save your life and you turn me into a monster!"

"Actually its just what you deserve for shooting me down." the dragon replied, sitting down after he glided into the cove, deliberately ignoring the monster part.

"You shouldn't have raided our village in the first place." Hiccup said accusingly.

"What we dragons do is of no interest to you worthless Vikings." came the answer.

Not only was Hiccup unnerved by the dragon's casual tone but the choice of words really set him up. This beast was the reason all their defenses crumbled to ashes and the raids hurt the village so much. It had never engaged any Viking in combat and therefore never directly caused a death but due to the lack of food after a raid some Vikings had starved to death and the dragons saved by the Night Fury had killed many more.

"You are not what we thought you were, you are worse." Hiccup whispered.

Within a moment's notice the Night Fury launched an attack on Hiccup who just barely managed to dodge. The former Viking teen spread his wings and took to the air. Not wasting a second the more experienced dragon followed him.

Soon they left the isle of Berk behind. The Night Fury shot one plasma blast at Hiccup after the other while the smaller dragon barely managed to dodge them. Hiccup solely relied on instincts he never knew he possessed.

A maze of sea stacks appeared in front of them. Hiccup wasted no time and entered it, waving through it with grace. The Night Fury stopped, hovered in the air for a moment and thought it not worth to follow.

He than returned to Berk. It was obvious to him that Berk was the only island Hiccup would return to. Before he could land at the cove again an arrow whizzed past his head. Still in the air the dragon turned and left Berk again, this time heading for the nest, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Several minutes after entering the maze Hiccup realized he was not shot at anymore. He looked behind him and could not spot his pursuer. Taking a deep breath he stopped mid-air to take in his surroundings. In every direction huge needle like structures rose from the ocean floor and towered high above the sea-line. It was a vast environment without any other living creatures nearby.

Sighing he landed on top of one of the sea stacks to ponder on his next actions. He could not return to Berk. His father had not recognized but attacked him. He was not a part of the village anymore, not that they would miss him. The villagers had probably followed the blood trail which Hiccup had left behind after fleeing from his father. The young dragon-turned human settled down for some rest.

* * *

In the mean time the Night Fury had reached the dragon nest. He went straight to the queen to ask for a favor. "Night Fury. I am delighted to see you returned." the Red Death said.

"My queen." the Night Fury said while dipping his head in respect. "I have always been one of your most loyal and useful servants, never asking for much in return. I have to ask for help in some personal matter."

The giant dragon chuckled amused. "Tell me what happened."

"In the last attack on the island of Berk I got shot down by a Viking child in a mere blow of luck. I am deeply ashamed that I gave in to hatred at the opportunity to just slay the human and misused my power to turn him into a dragon." the Night Fury confessed. He had to feign obedience if he wanted this dragon's help. Deep self-loathing had to be suppressed as he thought himself superior to all dragons.

"So what problem is there that you need my assistance? Surely you have killed him afterwards." the queen asked.

The Night Fury took a step back. Now it could end badly - for him. "He slipped from my grasp."

"How unfortunate. An inexperienced upstart dragon manages to best my best fighter. **What are you doing here?! Set out and get rid of him!**"

He had managed to anger the queen. Not exactly meeting his goals but there was no backing down now. "It is actually worse than that." Before she could scream again he continued. "He foolishly ran into the human settlement exposing himself to their chief."

The Red Death grinned. It was really creepy how fast she could change her facial expressions. "So he is dead after all? Matter closed." She turned around to lie down in her pit again.

"He managed to escape them as well." the Night Fury muttered. The queen stopped in her motion. "Now those Berkian Vikings know what a Night Fury looks like. I am so effective in destroying the human's catapults as they do not know but fear me. This might change now when word spreads. That is what I came to ask for, a raid to level their village with no survivor on their side. Afterwards I will rid dragonkind of my mistake." he explained.

The Red Death sat down, her back still facing the Night Fury. "We will proceed with your plan but you will pay for your faults. Tell the other dragons to get ready, I will assist you personally."

That went better than expected. He would have to face punishment in the end but he would not die. The great queen herself wanted to participate in the raid, that was a feat he had not even dreamed of achieving.

* * *

Hiccup awoke to the faint smell of coal. His heightened senses still confused him. It was deep in the night and yet he could see well. There was not much to be seen, he was out in the open ocean, still he could see the needle like structures that saved his life some hour ago. He turned around in search for the cause of fire. In a great distance he could see what looked like to be hell on earth.

Huge billows of smoke wafted his way, illuminated from behind by an inferno of fire. _'That is Berk!'_ Hiccup realized with shock. His home burned, he had to help. He jumped up, spread his wings and raced to his homeland. Just as he could see the outline of the island a huge swarm of dragons left in the other direction, in their midst a giant dragon. He had to swallow. Fearing the worst he casually got closer to the village, or better to say what was left of it. Every single house was burned down to the ground, only ashes remaining.

Hiccup frantically searched for survivors but found none. He only came upon dead Vikings, most of them with burned or wickedly twisted bodies. Something rustled behind him. The former human whirled around only to face his worst nightmare, the Night Fury. "You! Now you have gone too far!" Hiccup screamed before lunging into an attack. His enemy simply snarled as he took to the air. Not wasting any second the smaller dragon followed. Both started swiping at each other, wanting to get one or two clawstrikes in. None used their plasmablasts yet, the would save them for later. Hiccup started relying on his dragon instincts yet again but did not manage to turn the battle into his favor. Bloodied wounds could be seen on both Night Furies but they went on with their attacks.

Suddenly some strange feeling came over Hiccup and he realized he started glowing from the inside. The original Night Fury hovered in the air, facing him with a fearful expression. "You turned my life miserable, you will die now!" Hiccup screeched. He than let loose a torrent of his purple plasma bathing his enemy in hot flames. The dragon died instantly but his body took a while longer before crumbling to ashes.

Panting Hiccup sat down and curled up. The glow receded until he felt normal again. Tears escaped his eyes as he assessed his situation. He was part of a race that was foreign to him, humans loathed him but he could not find a place in dragon society either. His father had hated him, not that it mattered anymore, he was dead. His dad gone. Gobber gone. Astrid gone. Silent Fishlegs gone. He even started missing Snotlout and the twins. His home non-existent. How he wished to have never hit that shot on the Night Fury. None of this would have happened. Everyone would be alive and going on with their daily business and he would still be the clumsy yet human Hiccup. He had brought this misery upon his village. Everything was his fault.

With new determination set in his eyes he stood up and unfurled his wings. He loathed his dragon form. Gathering his strength he took to the air and flew up, straight into the sky. When he finally could not climb any higher due to the lack of strength he hovered in the air for a moment. He closed his eyes and furled up his wings, plummeting towards the ground. Never in his life would he use them again.

**Author's Note: Wow. This took me three months from getting the idea to finishing the text. I am so happy to be done with this story. I hope you people do not hate me for killing everyone.**

**Now I can continue with my main story! Could not concentrate on that as long as this plot spooked around in my head.**

**As I said in the first AN, I got some ideas for full-length transformation stories, tell me if you would like me to write them down. I promise they wont end as bad as this one!**


End file.
